


Three Continents

by theladyseraphina



Series: Of Soldiers and Spiders [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyseraphina/pseuds/theladyseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes hunting for information from a military source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Continents

James Rhodes was flying back to base after a training exercise in War Machine when his HUD alerted him to an incoming call from Tony Stark.

“Hey Tony,” he said, as his eccentric friend’s image appeared in his screen.

“Rhodey, my man!” Tony said. “How’s my favourite link to all things military?”

“I’m good Tony, although I’m guessing you want something.” Rhodey said. He levelled out War Machine so that he was flying above the clouds.

“I’m looking for some info on someone, the military scoop as it were. He’s a retired army doctor,” Tony said.

“Can’t you find the information yourself Tony? I’m sure Jarvis has access to most of our databases by now,” Rhodey said with a grin.

“We’re having a bit of difficulty with this one, seems to be some issue getting in to his files,” Tony said. “The British Army is not forthcoming with any information here. He did serve in Afghanistan, so maybe you know of him, or know someone who does?”

“British Army Doctor? Okay, I did meet a few of them. What’s the name?” Rodey said.

“Captain John Watson.”

“What do you want information on Captain Watson for Tony?” Rhodey asked, banking up in surprise. He righted himself and kept flying.

“You know him then? Excellent,” Tony said, ignoring Rhodey’s question.

“Tony, everyone who was in Afghanistan knows about Three Continents Watson. The man is a legend!” 

“Legend? For what?” Tony said.

“Tony, Three Continents Watson is the greatest playboy you’ve ever heard of.”

“Rhodey! I’m hurt. I’m the greatest playboy you have ever heard of,” Tony whined.

“Sorry Tony, you would have to work really hard to catch up to Watson.”

“But he’s so ordinary looking! He isn’t rich. He can’t have slept with more women than me!”

“Would you like to see the statistics, Sir?” Jarvis asked “There are websites dedicated to Captain Watson.”

“There must be plenty of websites about me! I’m Tony Stark.”

“Not like these websites, Sir,” Jarvis replied “Most of the sites about you are gossip. Captain Watson mainly has people dedicated to him and praising him. They think he is a genuinely nice person. They also ask for return visits. I believe one site even has a waiting list.”

“A waiting list? Really? A waiting list?” Tony spluttered.

“The man has slept with people on three continents, Tony. They all sing his praises,” Rhodey said.

“But he’s married, Rhodey!” Tony exclaimed.

“What? He actually got hitched? Now that’s hard to believe. Last I heard, he was running around with that detective in London,” Rhodey said.

“Are you talking about Sherlock Holmes? They’re both in New York right now,” said Tony.

“I have some footage of Mister Holmes and Captain Watson chasing criminals around Manhattan, Sir,” Jarvis said. “Shall I bring it up for you both? I can send the footage to your suit, Mister Rhodes.”

“Go ahead,” Tony said. “This I gotta see.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” said Rhodey.

They both watched in silence as the footage showed the two men running down alleyways, and chasing criminals. After one particularly spirited chase, where Captain Watson brought down the criminal in an impressive display, the detective and doctor could be seen laughing. Then the detective pushed the doctor against the wall and kissed him. Quite enthusiastically. The Captain didn’t seem to mind.

“What the hell?” Tony said.

Rhodey laughed. “Three Continents Watson strikes again!”

“But, he’s married! “ Tony said

“You said that before,” Rodney said. “I still can’t believe that. Did he marry the detective?”

“No!” Tony almost yelled. “He married Natasha! That man married the Black Widow! Oh, fuck. He’s cheating on the Black Widow, Rhodey! I really don’t want to be around when Natasha finds out. Jarvis, scrub that footage.”

“Ms Romanov has already seen the footage, Sir.”

“Fuckity fuck. What did she do when she saw it,” Tony said.

“Nothing, Sir. She just smiled.”

“Oh, God. She’s plotting something. There’ll be bloodshed. Let me know when you see her coming towards them with a knife. Or a garrotte. Or a stiletto. No wait, it’ll be with her bare hands,” Tony said.

“As you wish, Sir.”

“Hard to believe that Watson would be cheating. That doesn’t mesh with his reputation at all,” Rhodey mused. “Natasha was calm and smiling, you said, Jarvis?”

“She’s the Black Widow, Rhodey. There’ll be blood on the walls!”

“I think you’re overreacting. I’m sure there’s an explanation. Right, I just made it to base, so I’m going to hang up now,” Rhodey said.

“I sleep in the same building as the Black Widow, Rhodes. I don’t want to be there for the fallout.”

“Goodbye. Tony.”

Rhodey took off his helmet, thinking. Cheating? That wasn’t what he had heard about Watson. He had a feeling that there was definitely more to this story. He would have to look into things.

But he would let Tony stew. For a while.

Payback was a bitch.


End file.
